


Frigid.

by causticinfinites



Series: our infinite love [1]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticinfinites/pseuds/causticinfinites
Summary: "In these moments, I fear what I've become"





	Frigid.

 

Elizabeth stood with her arms crossed and her expression set in sadness and anger.  "Booker" She said "I can't... face this alone. And I need to know that you are here by my side, and you keep pulling away" 

Booker looked anywhere but at her, he wouldn't look her in the eyes for all the shame he had, for the debt he tried to repay. "Elizabeth, all I want is for you to just.."

"Forget it" She finished "You want me to forget what Comstock did to me, you want me to forget the hell that he put me through" 

"W-well, I-" He stuttered, Booker wasn't a nervous fella, but Elizabeth brought that out in him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, a nervous habit he had picked up some years ago, he was surprised he remembered that.

"We all have our crosses to bear, Elizabeth. But I don't want this to be yours"

"Booker" She said, her tone severe "I have to do this."

He heard her words echo in his mind a long time later, even while he was slamming Comstock's head into that stupid fountain, the man deserved to bleed for what he did to Elizabeth, her horrified look showed Booker that she wasn't as far gone as he thought, there was some innocence left there.  She was splattered with Comstock's blood and that look, that look of horror... That look that told Booker she thought he was a monster.  

"Booker" She said, her voice shaking as she approached him.  He stepped away from Comstock's limp and dead body, there was blood on his hands, again.  He felt like he could drown in all the blood he spilled. Innocent and not so innocent.

"Let's... let's get out of here" He said, feeling all too sure he was going to throw up.  All the things he had done, all the horror he had caused, the brutality at Wounded Knee.... fucking scalping innocent people, and the thing that turned his stomach the worst was that he made Elizabeth look at him that way.  

What hurt more was when she shook her head and turned away, she had opened up a tear and left him there at Comstock's side, she didn't even say a word, just left. 

He couldn't blame her for any of it, he was a monster.  And not all the holy water in the world was going to fix that, nor all the alcohol, but it didn't stop him from hitting the bottle hard when he got back to New York. 

He was drunk, he was angry, and he was alone.  

 


End file.
